List of people from Nunavut
]] This is a list of notable people who are from Nunavut, Canada, or have spent a large part or formative part of their life in that territory. As demonym of Nunavut is called Nunavummiut or Nunavummiuq. A * Eva Aariak, former Premier of Nunavut * Susan Aglukark, singer-songwriter * Leona Aglukkaq, MP, Minister of the Environment for Canada, territorial MLA and minister * Olayuk Akesuk, territorial politician * David Alagalak, territorial politician * Ovide Alakannuark, territorial politician * Madeleine Allakariallak, musician and television journalist * Titus Allooloo, territorial politician * Jack Anawak, former MP and territorial politician * Michael Angottitauruq, territorial politician * Stephen Angulalik, fur trader and trading post operator * Moses Appaqaq, territorial politician * Goo Arlooktoo, territorial politician * Joe Arlooktoo, territorial politician and artist * Silas Arngna'naaq, territorial politician * James Arreak, territorial politician * James Arvaluk, territorial politician * Kenojuak Ashevak, artist * Pitseolak Ashoona, artist * Moses Aupaluktuq, territorial politician B * Levi Barnabas, territorial politician * Ernie Bernhardt, territorial politician * Levinia Brown, territorial politician C * Charlie Crow, territorial politician and DJ * Tagak Curley, territorial politician E * Edna Elias, Commissioner of Nunavut * Ron Elliott (politician), territorial politician * Tommy Enuaraq, territorial politician * Elijah Erkloo, territorial politician * Mark Evaloarjuk, territorial politician * Joe Allen Evyagotailak, territorial politician H * Ann Meekitjuk Hanson, former Commissioner of Nunavut * Kenn Harper, historian, teacher, development officer, linguist, and businessman * Donald Havioyak, territorial politician I * Lucie Idlout, rock singer * Osuitok Ipeelee, sculptor * Alootook Ipellie, illustrator and writer * David Iqaqrialu, territorial politician * Peter Irniq, former Commissioner and territorial politician * Enoki Irqittuq, territorial politician * Peter Ittinuar, former MP K * Nancy Karetak-Lindell, former MP * Peter Kattuk, territorial politician * Simeonie Keenainak, accordionist and retired RCMP officer * Kikkik, Inuit woman charged and acquitted of causing the death of one of her children in starvation times * Ipeelee Kilabuk, territorial politician * Peter Kilabuk, territorial politician * Kiviaq (David Ward), lawyer, politician, and former sportsman * Adamee Komoartok, territorial politician * Peter Kritaqliluk, Inuit activist * Zacharias Kunuk, producer and director * Jose Kusugak, territorial politician, husband of Nellie Kusugak * Lorne Kusugak, territorial politician * Michael Kusugak, children's writer and storyteller * Nellie Kusugak, Deputy Commissioner of Nunavut and former acting Commissioner; wife of Jose Kusugak L * Bill Lyall, territorial politician and president of the Arctic Cooperative M * Helen Maksagak, former Commissioner of both the Northwest Territories and Nunavut * Steve Mapsalak, territorial politician * Glenn McLean, territorial politician * Matty McNair, American explorer * Rebecca Mike, territorial politician N * Nakasuk, founder of Iqaluit * Patterk Netser, territorial politician * Kelvin Ng, territorial politician * John Ningark, territorial politician * Johnny Ningeongan, territorial politician * William Noah, territorial politician and artist * Jobie Nutarak, territorial politician O * Kevin O'Brien, territorial politician * Paul Okalik, former premier * Abe Okpik, first Inuk to sit on the Northwest Territories Council * Jessie Oonark, artist * Stephen Osborne, writer and editor P * Charlie Panigoniak, singer-songwriter and guitarist * Pauloosie Paniloo, territorial politician * Dennis Patterson, territorial politician * Enuk Pauloosie, territorial politician * Lena Pedersen, territorial politician * Red Pedersen, territorial politician * Keith Peterson, territorial politician * Ed Picco, territorial politician * Looty Pijamini, Inuit artist * Peter Pitseolak, photographer, artist and historian * Annabella Piugattuk, actress * Annie Pootoogook, artist * Kenoayoak Pudlat, territorial politician * Pudlo Pudlat, artist * Ludy Pudluk, territorial politician * Uriash Puqiqnak, territorial politician and carver Q * Andrew Qappik, graphic artist R * Allan Rumbolt, territorial politician S * Fred Schell, territorial politician * Elisapee Sheutiapik, mayor of Iqaluit * Daniel Shewchuk, territorial politician * David Simailak, territorial politician * Thomas Suluk, former MP T * Tanya Tagaq, throat singer, songwriter and artist * Louis Tapardjuk, territorial politician * Peter Taptuna, territorial politician * Manitok Thompson, territorial politician * Irene Avaalaaqiaq Tiktaalaaq, artist * John Todd, territorial politician * Kane Tologanak, territorial politician * Simon Tookoome, artist * Hunter Tootoo, territorial politician * Jordin Tootoo, hockey player U * Natar Ungalaaq, actor, filmmaker, and sculptor W * Sheila Watt-Cloutier, activist and former chair of the Inuit Circumpolar Council * Rebekah Williams, territorial politician * Gordon Wray, territorial politician Category:Lists * * People